Various light sources based on LED arrays are currently known to the art. At present, it is common to provide each LED in the array with non-imaging optics based on total internal reflection. Such optics, which are commonly referred to as compound parabolic collectors (CPCs), are typically either placed individually over each LED or are molded into the array with the same spacing as the LEDs. Although they are optically efficient, these non-imaging optics are thick and expensive to produce, and do not necessarily direct light to the proper locations for a desirable illumination pattern.
Alternatively, some LED luminaries use arrays of lenses. Typically, each lens in the array is ahead of each LED, and has its optical center centered on the LED. Such luminaries produce a pattern in the illuminated area which is strongest directly in front of the luminaire, and which is not uniform over the illuminated area.